


D...D....DONNA!

by Astiar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Donna gets her man, F/M, The Doctor is overprotective'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee manages to get out of the teleport and joins the Doctor and Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up dreaming about this. There needs to be more Donna fics so I'm making one.  
> This moment was just to freaking sad and I had to fix it.

 

He was standing on the teleport prepared to go home thinking the woman he had fallen madly in love with was just a computer program. His head jerked up as he swore he heard the lovely voice. _'Red hair'_ he though.

“D... D...Donn” He said moving off the teleport not caring that he was being yelled at. “D...D... DONN...” HE tried to shout running after that cascade of crimson.

She whirled around with her tall skinny friend. “Lee?” She asked almost a whisper as if saying his name too loud would make him vanish.

He nodded coming closer knowing that his stutter wouldn't let him get the words out he wanted to say. But in all the time they had been together that had never mattered Donna always seemed to know just what he wanted to say.

“LEE!” She shouted throwing her arms around him. He held her. Lee could hardly believe that tucking her head into his shoulder would feel even more amazing in the real world. He rubbed her back and swayed a bit when she started sobbing.

“I lo...lo... love you. D... Don...Donna No... Noble.” He told her kissing her hair.

“Oh god I love you too.” She replied holding him tighter.

Her skinny friend coughed. Lee glared at him a spike of pure jealousy ran through him. Lee had been losing girls to pretty boys like this all his life. He held Donna tighter. He wasn't letting that pretty face have this one.

Donna turned wiping her eyes. “Doctor, this is Lee. We were married in the computer. Lee this is my friend the Doctor.” She introduced.

“He doesn't seem to like me much.” The Doctor said looking at Lee's face.

Donna looked up seeing the glare. She stared at him, his face softening and going pink. “You are completely daft.” She said hitting his arm. “The Doctor is my best friend no hanky panky there I tell you. He's still mad for his ex.” She said dragging Lee toward the blue box. “The old girl and I will tell you all about Rose Tyler and the Doctor's stupidity.”

The Doctor just watched her go shaking his head. He hadn't agreed to let this man come with them, but then again Donna never asked she demanded. He really hoped for her sake this didn't turn out like all the other times a boy toy joined the ship. He may just have to drop dear old Lee into a black hole if he pulled any stunts like Adam or Ricky had.

The Doctor smiled as he entered his ship. Watching as Donna man handled the poor boy. His smile took a bit of an evil turn. “Why don't I give the two of you a perfect honeymoon?”

Donna gave him a look. She knew that tone and didn't like it. “Where to?” She asked curiously.

“Just to the planet Midnight. It's brilliant great big luxury spa, on a world with a poisonous sun.”

“Poisonous sun? How is that a luxury?” She asked

“You're under a protective dome of course.” He replied like she was stupid.

“Y.. you can af... afford ti...tickets to M... M... Mid... Midnight?” Lee asked that planet cost more to visit than he made in a year.

“The Doctor doesn't really pay for things, more like bullies his way into places.” Donna told him. “Alright then if it's that expensive lets see it. And there better not be any running Spaceman. I will not have running on my honeymoon.”

With a laugh the Tardis set off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled by the response to this. I am leaving it marked complete because each chapter will wrap up nice so that it could end at any time.

The resort was amazing, the service was world class, but Donna Noble didn't pay attention to any of it. After the Doctor left her and Lee to go on an expedition, which would no doubt lead to trouble, the two of them sat down to have a discussion. This wasn't a computer program anymore, this was real life and they had homes in totally different centuries.

“I have a family back home on earth.” Donna told him. Lee looked stricken. “No No No I mean a Mum and grand da. Not a man or anything. Last guy I tried to marry wanted to feed me to the Racnoss.”

“Wh...What?” He asked in shock.

“Yeah.” From there she told Lee about all the adventures she'd had with the Doctor so far. Once the tale was done they sat and had a meal in near silence.

“I... I've n.. n...never done any th... thing like th... that before.” Lee finally said as they were almost finished. “I do... don't have any f...f....family. M....my p...p...parents died when I w....was t..ten. I was r...raised b...by nan... nannies hired b..by my p...p....parents co...company.”

“What kind of company?” Donna asked wondering what sort of job Lee had before the library fiasco.

“Sh...shipping. Int....inter... interstellar t..tr...transport. I h... hate it.” He told her in disgust.

Donna smiled. “There isn't much call for firemen in the Tardis.” She told him. That had been his job in the computer. “Or do you just like playing hero and saving damsels?”

Lee turned bright red.

“My god you do.” She laughed. “Well you can save me anytime.” She said in a saucy voice leaning over and kissing him.

He gave her a goofy grin. He really loved this woman. In their minds they had been together for almost 10 years now. Their fake daughter having just turned 9 when they left. It was so sad that even after all that time they didn't know everything about each other. It showed just how much of their relationship was manufactured. Lee prayed that the love he felt for her wasn't as fake as the children they had together.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other for real. By the time the Doctor returned from his expedition they were both glad that their affection and some of their knowledge of each other was real.

 

“What did you do?” Was the first thing Donna asked when the Doctor exited the vehicle while hugging the life out of him. “I thought I told you no running this time. And you go off and get into trouble all on your own. What are we going to do with you?”

“We?” He asked looking at her. “What we?”

“Lee and I.” She replied stepping back and putting an arm around Lee's waist. “He's coming with us seeing as he has no family and he's sort of my husband.”

The Doctor looked at Lee and then Donna. He ran his fingers through his hair and then pointed at Lee. “Fine but if he wrecks the universe who's going to clean it up?”

“We will.” Donna said motioning to herself and the Doctor. “And he's not going to wreck the whole universe. Do be so over dramatic.” She told him rolling her eyes. She drug Lee forward linked arms with the doctor and started marching both her men to the Tardis.

The doors of the blue box clicked open as she was approaching so that she didn't even have to stop dragging them. “Thanks girl” She called fondly finally releasing the gapping doctor by the console. “Lee and I are going for a nap. Call us when we land again.” Donna called still dragging Lee out of the control room.

“What am I going to do with her?” Doctor asked the ship after regaining his composure. “And what's this opening doors for her and not me?”

The Tardis made a noise.

“Don't take that tone with me. You do to know what I mean. You like her better than me.” More noises. “No I'm not being silly. You never open up for me.” A wheezing groan of anger. “Well that doesn't count. That was ages ago.” Silence. “Fine be that way.” The doctor huffed parking them in the vortex and going to his own room grumbling under his breath about conspiring women.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: “Turn Left” went pretty much cannon.

 Donna clung to Lee and the Doctor once the bug was dealt with. The Doctor was pretty impressed with Lee when decked the fortune teller for hurting Donna. The two men had become friends as they traveled. The Doctor loved having Lee in the control room, mostly because unlike Donna the man didn't insult or interrupt him every 2 seconds. Though he did often walk away with out saying anything to the Doctor, which was a bit odd.

Lee rolled his eyes. The Doctor and Donna were perfect for one another. They could almost be twins. Both talked unendingly, but at least with Donna he got a word in edge wise... sometimes. Doctor seemed to forget he had trouble speaking and would just steam roll on after asking a question never letting him answer. Most of the time he wound perch on the jump seat and listen to the Doctor natter on to both him and the TARDIS for an hour or two then he's leave and go find Donna. She was usually in the kitchen, the closet or the library. Though a few times he had found her just sitting in a random chair talking.

It took him a while to understand she was talking to the TARDIS. At first he had been worried scared she was sick or ill but one day he swore he heard the ship talk back. It wasn't proper words in proper English but it was a response and Donna seemed to understand the ship as well as she understood his mangled speech. From that point on Lee made sure to thank the ship for everything it did. Like giving them food or landing safe. He spent one whole hour thanking her, when no one else was in the control room, for letting him meet Donna.

The TARDIS was wary of this new man at first. He was so quiet but after traveling for a while she realized that like herself he may not speak in _normal_ terms but he did see and listen. Once she realized that she understood how he spoke, with his eyes, his face, his actions. This human was kind to her thief but he loved the Donna so much that she couldn't help but like him, maybe even starting to love him. She wished Jack would join them again, he was the only other male she liked. His oddity, being touched by her very soul frightened her thief. And he lied, telling everyone _she_ didn't like the man, he was practically her son now, he had bits of her soul in him. She huffed. If her little Jack didn't find his way home she'd make sure they found their way to him

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Lee was excited. Donna had talked about her mom and granddad, but so far they had not been to earth to visit. Today they were going. HE made sure to put on a smart outfit without being too fancy, which was hard and fussed over his hair so long that Donna started laughing at him. He frowned. “I w..want t..to make a g... g... good impression.” He said with a pout.

“I'm bringing a man home. Mum wouldn't care if half your face was eaten off.” Donna told him with a kiss. “They will love you.” She kissed hims a again, “Or they'll have to deal with me.”

Lee laughed then too. Donna could be quite the wild cat, but he loved her all the more for it.

 

Once the Doctor said they had landed Lee opened the door to look out. His face was puzzled. “Are you j...j...joking?” He asked the man.

“What do you mean joking. Donna's house is right.....there” He said the last slowly having come over to look out. He looked all around them.

“Doctor did you get us lost again?” Donna asked hands on hips.

“No.” HE replied going back over to the console. “No the coordinates are right, it's the Earth that's lost.”

“You had better find it. I am not having my planet with my mum and granddad lost in space.” Donna demanded.

Lee got worried because for the first time the Doctor actually looked scared. Donna looked at him too. “What are we going to do?”

“I don't know. There's not a trace, not a whisper. That is some powerful technology. Donna... Lee. I'm taking you to the shadow proclamation. Hold on.”

 

Rhinos in space suits. When was Lee going to learn to just accept insanity? But at least Donna looked as lost as he did when the Doctor started talking nonsense. He decided to stay quiet and just listen. He's let Donna and the Doctor deal with this.

Listening to her putting the alien in her place made Lee have to adjust himself subtlety. Donna was hot when she took charge.

With all the planets in alignment it looked like.... “A ma.. ma.. machine?” He asked.

The Doctor looked at him. “What?”

“It l...looks like the I..inside of a m....machine. E...Each p..pl...planet a c..c...cog.” He explained

“Your right if you think of them as cogs it's almost like my granddads pocket watch.” Donna added.

“More like an engine. A powerful one. But why?” He asked

 

Time seemed to pass slower while the Doctor was trying to puzzle out where the planets had gone and more importantly who had taken them. Lee held Donna as they sat on the stairs and waited. His face darkened when the other alien woman gave Donna such a vague warning about future loss.

“D...Don't w...worry about her. I... I won't e...ever l...lee....leave you.” He told her with a kiss to her temple.

The Doctor asked about occurrences on the earth, signs that something was happening. “The bees. The bees have all gone missing.”

The doctor repeated her a dozen times as he was like to do. “THE BEES!” He said a final time rushing back to the computer.

Donna and Lee followed her talking about pollution and other human theories. “What if they didn't die but went home?”

“Are you telling me bees are aliens?” Donna asked

Lee looked at her odd that she didn't know that. “Not all of them.” The Doctor replied

“And you knew this?” She asked looking at his face.

“It's t...taught in p...p...primary sc..school.” Lee replied.

“Right future boy.” Donna replied with her usual sarcasm.

The doctor then told them about the frequency the migrant bees used to communicate. Within moments they were off running back to the TARDIS. Lee smiled and kissed Donna when they got a blip. He also chuckled when the head of the Shadow Proclamation demanded the TARDIS. Lee may not have been with them long but it didn't take long to realize that the Doctor loved this ship more than anything in the universe. Well maybe except Rose. He hadn't gotten that full story out of Donna but he knew she was the Doctor's ex.

Lee didn't know what to do when they arrived to find nothing. So he did the only thing he could, hold Donna's hand while she confronted the Doctor.

 

None of them had ever been so happy for a phone call in their whole lives. Lee looked at the primitive phone and was once again reminded that Donna was born 1000's of years before him.

Going one second out of sync was the hardest trip Lee had ever experienced with the Doctor but he was so glad to see the planets. He could feel the relief in Donna as he pulled her to his side.

He just listened to the intros and shouts about daleks until. “Oh Sarah Jane Smith. And who's this boy?”

“S...Sarah J... Jane Sm...Smith?” Lee asked leaning closer.

“You know her?” Donna asked as Sarah said “Have me met?”

“No n.. not really. S..She's a l...l...legend. F... founder of m...m.. my s...school.” Lee replied with a smile. “An a...a..honor ma'am.”

“Sarah Jane's school is still around in the 50th century?” The Doctor asked

Lee nodded. Sarah looked shocked but pleased as well.

“Back on topic.” The only man on the screens said.

“Who's that?” Donna asked the same way she asked about ice cream and new flavors of pudding.

“Captain Jack Harkness. Don't just don't.” The Doctor told them warningly.

“It's like outer space facebook.” Donna said.

“All except Rose?” The Doctor said sadly.

Lee gripped the Doctor's arm. The Doctor had helped him keep Donna if he loved this Rose as much he'd do anything to help him find her.

The signal cut out and the Doctor called for Rose, begging it to be her. It broke Donna's heart to hear him like that.

The... thing speaking now they could see both scared and angered the Doctor. Learning about the daleks, and getting hints of a time war Lee was confused. Donna seemed to be keeping up better but he assumed it was why the Doctor was alone and needed them at his side. Lee turned a bit green thinking about losing everyone he knew. Sure he had left them for Donna, but they were still there. If the other Time Lords were time locked there was no going back. No visiting old friends. A time lock was said to be unbreakable. This dalek Khan should be happy he made it out with just his mind missing.

He had to smirk though at the Doctor's parting words. “All I have to say is... Bye.”

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

AN: I know it's evil but I'm leaving this here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack.   
> This one ends at a cliff sorry. also some of the lines are pulled strait from the show, which I don't own.

They landed and the 3 of them head out onto a deserted street. “Like a ghost town.” Donna commented

“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people.” The Doctor replied. “But what for? Think Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world. What did she say?”

“Just... The darkness is coming.” Donna replied solemn and quiet.

“Anything else?” He asked. Lee narrowed his eyes. He understood things they needed information but he would not stand for Donna being upset.

Donna looked over his shoulder. “Why don't you ask her yourself?”

The Doctor looked at her stricken for a moment shocked she would say something truly cruel to him. But then he followed her eyes and actually looked. They all saw the pretty blonde standing at the end of the street. Her young face breaking into a wide Cheshire grin. Lee and Donna couldn't help but smile and lean into one another. They watched as the two raced to each other. Lee leaned over and kissed Donna on the temple. The red head smiled up at him “Like one of those sappy romance novels.” She whispered.

Lee's chuckle in response was covered by an electronic sounding voice. “Exterminate.” It said with a kind of finality that shot cold dread deep into Lee's heart. The thing shot the Doctor.

As he fell Donna sprang from Lee's arms like a greyhound at the races. Just as the sexy man from earlier appeared and shot the over sized pepper pot.

Donna raced to Rose and the Doctor's side as Rose begged him not to die. Lee was heart broken He's really come to care for the quirky old man and didn't want to lose him either. Not to mention what it would mean to Donna if he was to pass.

The other man.... Jack. Came over and ordered them to get him into the TARDIS. Donna and Rose half carried the man. Lee held the door open for them and grabbed the Doctors trench coat and spreading it out for him to lay on.

“What are we going to do?” Donna said frantically. “There must be some medicine or something?” She all but begged the other two.

Lee didn't know what to make of Jack he seemed oddly clam, just setting down weapons and taking off his coat like a man dying was an everyday thing. If they didn't get some answers he was going to take a page out of Donna's book and slap him one.

“Just step back.” Jack said. “Rose get back. He's dying, and you know what happens next.”

“What do you mean?” Donna asked tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Lee put his arm around her and glared at the other man silently demanding answers as well. “What do you mean? What happens next?” She asked with more bite in her voice approaching Jack to no doubt give him one if he didn't give her a satisfactory answer.

“It's starting.” The Doctor said weakly drawing their attention to him. Lee thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head as he watched the mans hand begin to glow. “I'm Regenerating.” He added as if that explained anything as his body began to glow so bright that they had to look away.

Lee was a bit uncomfortable having Donna tucked between him and the gorgeous Jack but he'd worry about that after whatever the Doctor was doing stopped. They all just stared at him the hand in in jar now glowing in place of the Doctor.

“See there used the regeneration energy to heal myself but I didn't need to change why would I?” He rambled in typical Doctor fashion. Neither Donna or Lee knew if they wanted to hit him or kiss him. He continued to ramble about how he transferred the glowing energy into his hand.

“You're still you?” Rose asked disbelievingly.

“I'm still me.” He replied with a soft smile. Rose all but fell into his arms.

Donna smiled at them wondering why he didn't just kiss her. It was beyond obvious how he felt and from meeting Rose in the other world she believed the other women felt the same. Since the drama was over for the moment she turned to Jack. “You could give us a hug.” She said with a saucy smile. Lee sighed. He might be from the 50th century but he had little interest in sharing Donna with this pretty boy.

Before she could harass the man farther all the lights went out. “They've got us. We've lost power.” The Doctor said toying with several buttons and levers. “Look like some kind of temporal loop.”

“There's a massive dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.” Jack told them.

“You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?” Donna asked

“Rose. You've been to a parallel world, one that's running ahead of us. You've seen the future. What was it?” He asked her hoping for a solution.

Rose looked down. “It's the darkness.”

“The stars were going out...” Donna added her voice dull like the times she spoke of the alternate reality she had been trapped in. Lee held her close doing all he could to shelter her from the bad memories.

“Basically we've been building this..um... travel machine... this … ah... dimension cannon, so I can... So I can come back.” Rose explained.

Lee gave Donna a look getting a grin back. Oh yeah she has it bad for their space man. They saw that even Jack had a cat with the canary look on his face.

The Doctor gave a wide grin not even noticing their audience. “Shut up.” Rose told him with a wide smile as well. She then had to sober all of them up. “Then it started to work. And the dimension started to collapse. Not just there, and not just in this world but the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something was destroying everything.”

“In that other reality. You mentioned me.” Donna said trying to understand

“The dimension cannon can measure time lines, and it's weird but they all seem to converge on you.”

“Why me?” She asked looking at the others. “What have I ever done. I'm a TEMP from Chiswick.”

No one had time to reply as they had arrived at the Crucible.

The daleks demanded that the Doctor come out and he explained how these daleks were experts at fighting TARDIS's. Jack and Rose tried began to argue with about other solutions but Lee was focused on Donna who seemed to be about to have a panic attack. Lee was hesitant to do anything. Whatever was happening with her seemed important. But the others had all decided to surrender.

The Doctor came over and touched Donna's shoulders snapping her out of whatever state she had been in. He began giving them a speech. It sounded a lot like they were all marching to their death. Lee took Donna's hand and held on tight. HE didn't want to lose her now. Not after nearly losing her once.

One after the other they marched out the door to see the daleks. Lee had only heard vague tales of these beings. He was amazed at them flying and just how many their were. It wasn't until the Doctor spoke that he realized Donna hadn't followed him out.

Lee turned to look at her curiously just as the door closed. “D... D... Donna.” HE called.

“Oy! Let me out. I won't be left behind!” She cried.

“What did you do!?” The Doctor demanded.

“Pl...please.” Lee begged the TARDIS quietly, he was sure this was her doing. “K... keep her s..s..safe.” Donna could kill him later so long as she survived.

“This is not of Dalek origin.” The big red pepper pot replied to the Doctor.

Lee listened to the dalek and Doctor arguing. HE screamed out and tried to grab the TARDIS in vain as it fell. He could only stare down the hole after Donna. HE had trusted that ship with the thing most precious to him and now it was gone.

He didn't react until Jack was killed by the dalek. And even then he went with them docility. He and the Doctor understood each other. HE could see it in the mans eyes. They had both lost something beyond precious to them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes back a bit and is Donna's POV

            Donna heard the TARDIS. After traveling for so long and speaking to her directly as often as she did Donna knew her voice as well as her own mothers. But this time was different. It was like the TARDIS was trying to say something with actually words in place of the feelings and vagueness of their usual communication. She thought she was getting an idea of what the ship was trying to say when the Doctor grabbed her shoulders. Then even though she hadn't paid any attention to what he had been saying she knew what was happening. They were going to their death. Part of her knew that. But another part rebelled. It wasn't like she was scared to die here with her friends and the man she loved but that there was something else. It was almost like with that bug thing. There was just something off about all this.

            Then as Lee left the TARDIS she heard the sound again. It was a sound, but not a normal TARDIS noise. More like a heart beat, but it had meaning. She just knew it did.

            The Doctor once again broke her concentration almost as she was deciphering the message. The beat was almost like Morse Code but not, more complex. Her temp brain was good at working out puzzles. But she would just have to work on this one latter. She decided headed for the door.

            Just then the door shut. She rushed it and demanded the Doctor let her out. She wasn't some damsel to be rescued she'd the one that does the saving. She heard the dalek claim that this was time lord trickery and then she was falling.

            As they fell and the TARDIS was getting damaged she heard the 'voice' again. This time there was an urgency to it. Donna just knew if she didn't listen she would die. She finally deciphered it.

 _“...The DoctorDonna. Forge the DoctorDonna. Forge the DoctorDonna.”_ It repeated over and over. Donna looked to the hand thinking of the songs of the Ood and how beautiful they had been. She stared at the disembodied hand. It was glowing lightly again and then she knew what to do. Donna touched the hand.

            She was a bit shocked when the thing broke and a whole new Doctor formed. A very naked Doctor at that. _Yep all bones and sharp edges just like I thought._  

            As he dressed and the 2 of them spoke Donna actually began to wonder if she really was more than just a temp. If her restlessness was more.

            There was something happening with the planets. It was like they were all glowing with the same energy the Doctor had when he was regenerating. But this was cold and silver and very unnatural. The Doctor tried to explain it but Donna didn't get a word of it. She did understand that whatever it was doing was being caused by the daleks and it was very, very bad. But he was working on some kind of ray thing that would stop it.

            Donna shook her head. Something about all this wasn't right. This new Doctor, this plan. It just wasn't right. It wasn't..... the Doctor. She looked at him really looked. This man might look like the Doctor and talk like the Doctor but he was talking about killing. The REAL Doctor never did that. He never wanted to kill. Yeah it happened but death was a part of life. That doesn't mean killing had to be your fist choice. No if this was the real Doctor he'd be coming up with a thousand other plans firing them off one after another at break neck speeds trying to find one where there was a chance that everyone could walk away peacefully.

            This new man honestly scared her. She wouldn't be letting him out of her sights any time soon. It wasn't long before he had the thing created and was piloting the TARDIS onto the Crucible. The nutter rushed out the door and got himself shot. Donna didn't know what to do. She had to do something though. She looked at the ray gun thing laying there on the floor and raced to it. Just as she grabbed it she was hit and thrown back.

            Donna lay there in shock. Her brain was suddenly filled to the brim. It was like she had downloaded the whole bloody internet into her head. No not the internet the Doctor. This must be what he sees and feels all the time. It was surreal. She had to sit and just blink for several heart beats. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope. Colors, shapes, timelines all turning about around her. She was surprised her space man wasn't more batty if this was what his head was always like.

            All at once she knew what to do. She knew how to help the others and set them free. She was right, there were thousands, millions of other ways to get out of this situation. Donna eyed the new Doctor. Seeing inside the Doctor's mind this copy was like when the Zerrox machine was out of toner, he was half formed and missing pieces. Pieces her human DNA was trying to fill but couldn't. There in his head she also saw what happens when time lords regenerate during a battle. The battle strategy and rage warp their minds so they are no longer the peace loving protectors but become the ones trying to conquer the universe.

            There was no time to think on that at the moment. Donna refocused to find that while her mind was wondering her body had been following the plan. She gave a chuckle and hit the button shutting down the reality cannon. The Real Doctor was a hilarious mix of shocked, amazed and confused.

            “D...D...” She turned to Lee and saw him trapped. Her eyes went soft as she released them.

            “Kiss you later love. I have a universe to save first.” She told him with a grin.

            Lee deflated beyond revealed that she was alright. He walked over and placed his arms around her waist molding himself to her back while not impeding her movements. “L...L...Love y..you.” He said with a kiss to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Donna seemed different, like the Doctor bits she'd gained had somehow changed her but she still leaned back into him resting her weight on Lee and trusting him to keep her up and steady.

            “I… love you too.” Donna blinked. She had a hard time saying those words. But it was true she did love Lee more than anyone save her Granddad. It must be the Doctor in her head. Yeah she could see it now. All the people he'd lost over the years. Barbra, Ian, Brigadier, Izzy, Jamie, the list just seems to go on. She all but choked leaning more into Lee as the faces and names of his family from Gallifrey so many dead and so many more lost. He was scared to go and see them fearing that since death follows him it would find them and they would join his list of dead loved ones.

            While all that was going on in her head she was talking near nonstop. Telling them all the things she was doing and tidbits and jovial ideas that popped into her head. “God I sound like you.” She finally said after a long string of verbal diarrhea. “I'm all timey wimey, it goes ding when there's stuff, is that who I'm gonna be now?” She joked while making the daleks spin about in circles.

 

            _'I could slap him good.'_ Donna thought as the other Doctor, that crap copy, decided to blow the daleks up. There were quite a few glares headed his way when he pulled that, not just hers.

            Watching the Doctor explain what had happened was like watching him do anything else. Half amusing then equal parts amazing and confusing with at least a dash too much ego. She chuckled kissing Lee. At least this time she could understand what was going on.

            The couple stayed in each others arms as they piloted the Tardis. Donna felt her heart break as the real Doctor's eyes lingered on Rose. She didn't need a time lord brain to know what was going to happen, and glancing over, the copy knew it too.

            “I don't think Rose will settle for a cheap knock off when she's had a Louis Vuitton.” Donna whispered to Lee.

            Lee looked at her. “N... n... neither w.... will I.” he replied into her neck. This Donna had a sharp coldness about her that wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

            She looked at him sadly. “Don't worry it will be alright.” she said kissing his cheek

            Lee didn't need to tell her she was a worse liar than the Doctor. So instead he just captured her lips trying to convey his love and fear in that one action.

            Watching as the others was heartbreaking for the both of them but they held their tongues. Neither needed a Time Lord mind to see how bad he was hurting and they both now knew he would rather have their silent support and empty words of comfort.

            Everything seemed to be fine. Donna started spouting off places they could go and things to explore when all the sudden she started to stammer and hold her head. “My God that hurts.” She says

            “Do you know what's happening?” The Doctor asks walking toward her slowly.

            “Yeah.” She gasps out.

            “There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why?” he asks

            Lee moves closer not liking the tone of his voice.   
            “Because there can't be. I want to stay.” She replies

            The Doctor looks sad. “Look at me. Donna, look at me.”

            “I was going to be with you forever.” Donna tells him sobbing now.  
            “I know.” HE says with a finality that farther frightens Lee.   
            “The rest of our life, traveling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna with Lee at our side. No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back.” She begged  
            He looked close to tear as he apologized. “Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times.” He paused as she pleaded. “The best. Goodbye.”  
            “No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No.” She says as he places his hands on her head.

            Lee doesn't know what is going on but he grabs the Doctor and pulls his hand free. “If you l..l...love her y.. you... you'll re...re... respect her ch.. ch... choices.”

            “She'll die.” he argued.

            “I'd r...rather she d...die happy.” He said tears in his eyes but standing firm.

            “I won't let you kill her.” The Doctor told Lee stepping forward to move the other man.

            “I t... trust her.” He replied not being swayed by the Time Lord.

            Before more could come of their argument Donna gasped and fell to her knees golden glow about her.

            “Dam it's too late. See what you've done. I can't save her now.” He says looking away as they both kneel beside her.

            “Stupid space man,” She says pained. “I don't need saving.” With that golden energy explodes around her.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

AN: I thought of stopping here. But I wasn't that cruel.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

            They both had to look away as the light near blinded them. When it calmed both men let out a sob in mourning for Donna.

            “Quit your sniffling. I want to go see my Mum.” Donna said smacking both their heads.

            They looked at her in shock. “How?” The Doctor asked scanning her with his sonic.

            “All I needed was a viable genetic receptacle to dump the information in. Good thing you fancy having girls about.” She joked.

            “Genetic..... receptacle?” The Doctor said his sonic responding to her abdomen. “You... your... my....” He turned bright red.

            Donna laughed. “Time Lord segregate.” She said with a wide cheeky grin.

            “I baby...... how could.... You're pregnant with a baby. My baby?” He said in question.

            “I think Uncle Doctor is much more appropriate. Come on then we have to tell Mum then I'll have to talk to Sexy about baby proofing this place.” She pointed a finger at him when he opened his mouth to protest. “Don't go acting all noble on me. I am not ill and it will be months before I need to take a break. Plus most of your knowledge might be gone but I've kept some. I know the time energy from traveling is good for little Time Lords.” She said with a finality.

            Lee wasn't sure what to make of all this. Her carrying the Doctor's genetic child was better than dying he supposed. The Doctor only came out of his stupor when the Tardis began to move.

            “How did you? How much is left?” He asked

            “Very little. Only what I committed to memory while we were fused. The driving is mostly Sexy's doing.”

            “Sexy?” Lee asked

            Donna laughed. “It's what he calls her so she's taken it as her name.”

            The doctor blushed as Lee chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. And I Have no idea when this will get updated again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I may add more.


End file.
